Siempre Juntos
by Yoyito
Summary: ...Desde siempre Riku ha sido muy especial para mí, siempre ha estado conmigo, me ha acompañado siempre que lo necesito, sus ojos siempre me tranquilizan y Roxas siempre me ha dicho que Riku solo está sonriendo conmigo... One-shot


Hi,aqui traigo un oneshot dedicado ami queridisima pez ( beta) y hermanito Ly Sora.

Los personajes no son mios u.u

* * *

><p>Podía ver el cielo claro, el sol estaba radiante parecía que hacía calor pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía el sol quemarme, ni la brisa del aire. Continúe mi camino sin prestar atención, aun así tenía está extraña sensación. Fue cuando lo vi, ahí estaba Riku pero estaba con alguien más…¿Namine?. Intente llamarlo pero me fue inútil mi voz no sonaba, lo que vi a continuación me dejo helado…Riku besaba a Namine. Comenze a gritar fuerte y sentí como mi cuerpo se daba por vencido, mi corazón se hundió. Grite, cai sobre mis rodillas y di un fuerte golpe al piso, de pronto el piso comenzó a quebrarse y romperse. Me sentí caer y entonces sentí un fuerte golpe.<p>

"¡SORA! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?" Seguía mareado del golp pero distinguí la voz de mi hermano mayor , él se hincaba y me ayudaba a incorporarme. "¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?" su voz sonaba preocupada.

"Roxas…Si, otra vez tuve un mal sueño" Sentí la mano de mi hermano en mi cabeza.

"Sora…¿Puedes decirme de qué tienes miedo? ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?" Los ojos azules de mi hermano me miraron con simpatía, era su forma de decirme que podía confiar en él.

"Roxas, yo…"Fui interrumpido por la voz de mi madre para avisarnos que el desayuno estaba listo, suspire.

"Sora, puedes decírmelo con confianza y cuando estés listo." Roxas me tomo de las manos y me sonrió, saliendo del cuarto para ir a desayunar.

Comencé a cambiarme, pensé en el predicamento en el que estaba. Desde hace un tiempo, había tenido sueños con mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, Riku. Al principio solo eran sueños donde él y yo estábamos platicando como normalmente lo hacemos, después los sueños fueron evolucionando a pequeños abrazos y caricias hasta que llego el sueño que cambio todo.

En él Riku me besaba, sus labios eran cálidos y era algo que yo no había sentido antes. Ese día no pude ver a mi amigo, ni a nadie, no salí de mi casa. Y así empezaron mis dilemas, pero eso no es lo peor, desde hace dos semanas, cuando vi a Riku tan sonriente con Namine, mi corazón y mi estómago sufrieron un vuelco. Y empecé a tener pesadillas…pero no sé qué hacer… estoy seguro que a mí no me gustan los hombres, lo sé porque estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga Kairi, fue mi primer amor, pero ella ahora tiene novio…Será que me gusta ¿Namine?...Es bonita y muy culta pero no me gusta ver que se acerque a Riku….

"Ya no sé qué pensar." Mientras me terminaba de cambiar y bajaba a desayunar.

Vi a Vanitas, mi hermano, el mayor de todos, tomaba café y leía el periódico, él tiene un trabajo de guardaespaldas y aunque parece muy frio y cruel, se preocupa por mi…bueno a veces.

Junto está mi otro hermano, Ventus, un año menor que Vanitas, Roxas y él parecen gemelos pero se llevan cinco años de diferencia, él es astrónomo y está trabajando con un físico en….algo…la verdad no soy bueno en física. Pero me gusta que mi hermano, nos lleve a mí y a Roxas a ver las estrellas.

Roxas terminaba su tarea, estaba escribiendo enfrente de la computadora portátil, él estudia Filosofía.

"¡Buenos días" Todos me regresaron el saludo y comencé a pensar…. Yo soy el menor de los cuatro, estoy a punto de salir de la preparatoria y la verdad…no tengo ni la menor idea de que estudiar. Todos mis hermanos son los mejores en su área, yo no soy malo pero tampoco soy excelente.

Tal vez por eso sean mis pesadillas, tengo mucho estrés por que pronto iré a la universidad, tal vez no quiero alejarme de mi mejor amigo. Sé que Riku quiere estudiar Psicología pero sus padres quieren que estudié algo de economía o de empresas, ya que quieren que Riku se encargue del negocio familiar y quieren que estudie en una escuela de renombre en el extranjero. Y se ira y nunca lo veré más.

"¡No quiero que se vaya!" Grite, levantándome de mi asiento, recibiendo las miradas de mis hermanos.

"Sora ¿qué no quieres que se vaya?" Dijo Ventus con una expresión de duda y curiosidad.

"Sora es muy temprano para que andes gritando tonterías" Frunciendo el ceño dijo Vanitas.

Me quede estático mientras sentía que era examinado detenidamente por mis hermanos, no resistí más.

"¡Nada! No es nada…me tengo que ir…se me hace tarde" Corrí a mi habitación, tome mis cosas y no mire atrás aunque escuchaba las voces de Ventus y Roxas, preocupadas.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, dirigiéndose a la escuela, era muy temprano pero no quería regresar, seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás, hasta que choque con alguien.

"Lo siento mucho, no vi por dónde iba" Al ver quién era me hele por completo.

"¡Di tus oraciones!" Dijo la voz que pertenecía al más violento chico de la escuela.

"¡Xehanort! ¡Sueltame!" Dije enojado, la verdad es que estaba algo asustado pero no podía dejar que él lo notará.

"¡Ni lo sueñes, creo que tú y yo tenemos que conversar seriamente!" Me tomo de los brazos, arrastrándome, intente soltarme pero no pude. Me aventó a un callejón y comenzó a darme patadas. Se detuvo por un momento y tome esa oportunidad con mi mano tome tierra del suelo y se la arroje. Lo cegó un momento, pude darle un buen golpe en el estómago y salí corriendo de ahí.

"¡SORA! ¡Lo Lamentaras!" Escuche el gritó pero seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la escuela. Mi uniforme estaba hecho un desastre.

"Seguro tendré problemas con el prefecto" Suspire, entre a la escuela y me dirigí al baño para limpiármela cara y los golpes que me había dado Xehanort. Mientras me lavaba, escuche que alguien entraba.

"¡SORA!¿Qué te paso?" Dijo el peliplateado con preocupación. Al escuchar su voz, sentí derretirme y olvidar todo lo que me había pasado pero sacudí ese pensamiento.

"¡Riku!...fue Xehanort…. iba corriendo y me tropecé con él, me aventó a un callejón pero pude escaparme y darle un buen golpe" Dije triunfante, aunque mi voz sonaba enojada. Vi como Riku fruncía el ceño y ponía una cara aterradora.

"Sora." Se acercó a mí y me puso su mano en mi hombro. "Vamos a la enfermería, debemos tratar esos golpes." Dijo sereno. Accedí y me acompaño a la enfermería, ahí vimos a la enfermera.

" ¡Joven Fair!¿ Qué le ocurrió?" Vi cómo se acercó a mí y me llevo a una silla, saco su botiquín y comenzó a curarme, esuchamos el timbre de la hora de clases. " Joven Valentine, vaya a sus clases, yo me encargo de su amigo." Dijo la enfermera.

"Pero quiero quedarme con él" dijo Riku, lo que hizo mi corazón latir a mil por hora.

"Lo siento Joven, no es posible, tiene que irse, verá a su amigo en un rato" La enfermera se levantó y guio a Riku por la puerta, sacándolo de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta.

La verdad me moleste mucho que la enfermera lo hiciera pero también RIku tenía que ir a clase. El tiempo en la enfermería se me hizo eterno, me examino con detenimiento la enfermera y me dijo que el golpe en mi estómago, se pondría muy morado y que seguro iba a dolerme por unos días.

Salí de la enfermería después de dos horas por que, el prefecto me interrogo de los golpes, qué si yo había iniciado, quién había sido y etc….Por un momento pensé que me castigaría y llamaría amis padres, porque el prefecto Xaldin me odia.

Afortunadamente, solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado con Xehanort, ya que tenía todo un historial, me dio una nota para las clases que falte. Ya era la hora del almuerzo, trate de buscar a mis amigos en la cafetería pero nada, fui a buscarlos por los patios y ahí fue cuando vi algo que me dejo frió.

"Riku…yo…desde hace tiempo. Tú me gustas Riku.." Namine habló y de pronto Namine beso a MI Riku.

"¡NO!" Grite a lo lejos, haciendo que los dos voltearan a verme, me quede inmóvil, "Yo…" Y i cuerpo se movió solo. Salí corriendo, regrese a la enfermería y le dije a la enfermera que si podía irme no me sentía bien, ella me dijo que no había problema. Salí de la escuela , corriendo pero no podía ir a mi casa aún, así que fui a mi lugar secreto una cueva cerca de la playa.

Llegue a la cueva, tenía muchos dibujos que hicimos, mis hermanos, Kairi y Riku. Esté lugar me trae memorias, siempre Riku ha estado conmigo…¿Por qué?¿ por qué me dolió verlo besar a Namine? Namine siempre lo ha querido… y yo….

"Yo… soy hombre…obvio que escogeré a Namine" De repente sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla.

Me quede ahí, en la cueva oscura, sentado y abrazándome a mí mismo, pensando y mortificando una y otra vez por el beso de Namine. Desde siempre Riku ha sido muy especial para mí, siempre ha estado conmigo, me ha acompañado siempre que lo necesito, sus ojos siempre me tranquilizan y Roxas siempre me ha dicho que Riku solo está sonriendo conmigo.

Escucho I lOVE YOU de Breakerz..qué es mi tono de llamada para mi celular, será mi madre o alguno de mis hermanos preocupados por mí, no sé cuanto tiempo paso pero seguro ya es la hora de la comida y me están esperando. Esto se repitió una y otra y otra vez… hasta que escuche una voz.

"Sabía qué estarías aquí." Riku estaba en la entrada. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, me asusta.

¡Vete!, Estoy bien! ¡Tú deberías estar con Namine!" Ahora estaba enojado y dolido.

"Sora" Vi su expresión de tristeza. "Escuchame."

"¡No! No quiero verte a nadie…déjame solo!" Grite, estoy muy enojado y no se por qué.

"Roxas está preocupado, Ventus y Vanitas aún no saben, pero se enteraran que Xehanort te golpeo y faltaste a la pronto llegaran a casa. Sora ya son las 8 de la noche" Riku tenia un tono de preocupación.

Me quede callado por un momento, tanto tiempo estuve aquí…ahora me invade la culpa. Saque mi celular y vi todas las llamadas de Roxas y Riku, los mensajes de mi hermano Roxas. La culpa me invadio. En ese momento sentí, la mano de Riku en mi cabeza.

"¿te acompaño a casa?" Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, me tranquilizan y me hacen sentir extraño, pero recuerdo su beso con Namine

"No…puedo ir solo." Volte para ya no mirarlo y empeze a caminar, hasta que su mano detuvo mi brazo.

"Sora…Namine y yo no somos nada….Namine no me gusta." Al oír eso mi cuerpo sintió vivir, mi corazón dio brincos.

"¿Qué?" Quiero escuchar de nuevo lo que dijo, porqué siento que estoy soñando, es cuando siento que toca mi estómago y con su otra mano la mejilla, son dónde Xehanort me había golpeado y duele un poco.

"…Xehanort no te volverá a molestar" Riku sonríe, es cuando me doy cuenta de que su uniforme estaba hecho un desastre y vi que sus nudillos estaban raspados y con algo de sangre.

" Riku, ¡No debiste hacerlo! …aunque gracias " Ahora era más mi culpa y es cuando quiero comprobar que esto no es un sueño. "…¿qué dijiste de Namine?".

"No me gusta Namine." Me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Mi corazón ya no estaba triste, sin quererlo sonreí y lo abrace. Él me devolvió el abrazo. "Sora, se por qué saliste corriendo" me pregunto sin dejar de abrazarme. Por un momento me asuste, habrá creído que me gusta Namine y por eso, me dice que no le gusta… decidí que era el momento de decirle todo.

"Por Namine no fue….a mí no me gusta Namine." Dije algo nervioso, era momento de que sacará todo, me aleje de su abrazo y vi sus ojos.

"Lo sé, Sora. Lo sé" Escuche y fue cuando abrí mis ojos de par en par sin poder creerlo, Riku sonrió y se acercó a mí, recargando su frente con la mía.

"¡Lo sabes! ¿Desde cuándo?" Sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas. Y escucho la risa de mi amigo.

"Desde hace algún tiempo." Dijo con seguridad y vi esa seguridad en sus ojos.

"No puedo creerlo." Riku siempre ha sabido que me gusta, incluso antes que yo me diera cuenta, esto es tan confuso y se vuelve más confuso cuando siento sus labios sobre los mios.

Riku me está besando, sus labios son más suaves de lo que eran e mis sueños, de pronto mis brazos rodean su cuello para que profundicé el beso. Siento derretirme cuando la lengua de Riku entra en mi boca, no quiero que está sensación termine pero la falta de aire, aunque no me importaría morir besándolo.

"Es hora de irnos, tu hermanos han de estar muy preocupados por ti." Lo escucho decir, me toma de la mano y me lleva afuera de la cueva, nos volvemos a detener y siento sus labios besar mi boca de nuevo y mis mejillas.

Le sonrió todo el camino de vuelta a mi casa y antes de llegar me de tengo " Riku….eso quiere decir que tú y yo somos…." Me daba mucha pena decirlo y lo veo, solo sonríe y me da un beso en la frente.

"Asi es, oficialmente…soy tu novio." Dice sonriéndome.

"RIku" Mi corazón salta de emoción, lo abrazo y lo beso como si no hubiera mañana, estoy tan feliz…pero se que nada durá, por la falta de oxigeno y por cierto hermano mio…

"¡RIKU! ¡SUELTA AMI HERMANO!" Dice Vanitas, gritando pero es cuando Ventus y Roxas lo detienen. Ventus lo deteine mientras lo está regañado mientras que Roxas me da una sonrisa picarona y eso es porque RIku tiene un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y el otro brazo en mi espalda baja. Me sonrojo un poco mientras que entré Ventus y Roxas meten a Vanitas a mi casa…eso si sigue lanzando profanidades y recordándole a Riku sus ancetros.

"Lo siento por Vanitas." Me disculpe con mi ahora novio.

"No te preocupes, él sabía que un día tendría que llegar esté momento y se tendrá que acostumbrar...porque no pienso dejarte ir" Me lo dice con seguridad y yo me siento la persona más feliz del mundo le sonrió y sé que desde este momento estaremos siempre juntos

* * *

><p>Bien asi acaba, espero que les guste. Abrazo en especial a Ly Sora yay1!<p>

Pronto actualizaré mis otros fics pero xD el KH 2.5 se interpone pero no los dejares. Como siempre se aceptan criticas constructivas y demás =D gracias


End file.
